


BLNT Drabbles, Oneshots, and Prompts

by BonBonWaifu



Category: better luck next time - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chemical Poisoning, Gen, Ghost Midoriya Izuku, Hallucinations, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots of cheese cubes, Love confessions while dying, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Monoma Neito is a Good Friend, Monoma Neito is a Little Shit, Not Really Character Death, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Past Character Death, Spin-Off, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Todoroki is sus, Truth Quirk (My Hero Academia), addiction to death, gayyyyyy, suicidal monoma neito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonBonWaifu/pseuds/BonBonWaifu
Summary: This is just a dump for all the ideas and prompts i think of for nauticalwarrior’s Better Luck Next Time.please please go read better luck next time before you read this, not only because it’s super fucking good but also because you might not understand anything here otherwisethey're all up for adoption, if anyone wants to expand on one or a few of them!!dhdjjdjrnf have fun reading, ig
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku & Monoma Neito, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Monoma Neito
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64
Collections: better luck next time and related works





	1. If I die before I wake (I give the lord my soul to take)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nauticalwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/gifts).
  * Inspired by [better luck next time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394571) by [nauticalwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/pseuds/nauticalwarrior). 



> Uh, there are a lot of trigger warnings! I’ll try to add all of them at the beginning of every chapter but if I miss one, please tell me and I’ll add it! 😃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This space that one walks in after death is not meant to be transversed. Neito learns this the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this chapter, triggers warnings are:  
> \- implied suicide  
> \- implied permanent death  
> \- existential crisis????

Neito usually stands guard when Izuku needs to reset because of his addiction to death. He’s tried it once or twice before deciding it wasn’t for him and now just stays awake to hold Izuku until he dies from blood loss.

Even though he’s done it what seems like a thousand times, it never gets any more familiar, any less strange, the feeling of walking backward, but not, in time. As always, an unconscious Izuku is not-walking backwards near him, a very curious sight to see.

This journey backwards always takes an eternity, and simultaneously, no time at all. the time it would take for earth to decay but also less than the time it takes to blink. _Close your eyes and count to one_ , Neito remembers, _that’s how long forever feels_.

Neito does not see the giant entity behind them, watching. He does not notice It slowly crawling closer, reaching out a giant, skeleton-like hand towards Izuku.

By the time he finally becomes aware of a presence of someone (some _thing_ ) other than themselves in the vast space that makes up whatever plane they walk backwards in, it’s already too late. It already has Izuku in Its grasp.

Neito looks up into the eye of an _somethingthatshouldn’texist_ and the world goes white.

Neito gasps awake. He feels as if he’s forgetting something but he doesn’t know what. No matter, he needs to provide Izuku with the care he usually needs after a reset.

He turns to Izuku and stops. Something’s wrong. Izuku is usually up and moving before Neito himself, as the more experienced resetter, but he’s still unconscious.

He isn’t worried yet because Izuku is still breathing so Neito begins to try to shake izuku awake. Nothing. He frowns and tries again. Still nothing.

Neito grows concerned and begins trying more and more desperate methods, even resorting to Izuku’s favorite knife but nothing works.

Izuku continues to sleep peacefully. Neito is very, very worried at this point and doesn’t know what’s wrong. _Izuku isn’t waking up_.

Suddenly, the memory of _somethingthatdoesn’tbelongtothisworld_ flashes across his mind.

Neito opens his mouth. He screams. He screams and screams and _screams_.

He doesn’t stop screaming for a long time.


	2. It Found Me Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just ideas for like, what if an entity exists in the liminal space where Izuku goes when he dies and resets?? 
> 
> Based on that one tumblr prompt, I'll see if I can find and credit it. If you know who it belongs to, let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm,  
> \- implied suicide  
> \- mentions of entities  
> \- character death

The second he comes back, Izuku's sitting up and gasping. Neito who had copied his quirk is instantly alert, especially after Izuku starts shaking and crying.

Izuku can barely get the words out but he says, “Someone once told me that ‘ **one day you'll be face to face with whatever saw fit to let you exist in the universe and you'll have to justify the space you've filled**.’” 

He looks Neito straight in the eye, terrified out of his mind and continues, 

“Neito, _it found me wanting._ ”

\-----------

what if that place where you walk backwards in time is a plane of existence that izuku goes to whenever he dies before he's taken to the past, and he just never sees it because he’s usually dead or on the verge of dying

it becomes dangerous to die to reset, because every time he does, there is an entity hunting him. 

the same entity who found him wanting in his existence. 

what do you do when your power is dying but you can no longer die. you need to remain conscious enough in death to be able to escape the being that’s hunting you. the entity wants to hurt izuku and has the power to do so.

izuku thinks he’s safe when he’s still alive until It slowly begins to seep into his waking life


	3. The Smell of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neito hates the smell of Izuku's blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: 
> 
> \- blood, of course  
> \- implied self harm   
> \- implied suicide   
> \- implied delusions

despite being exposed to it on a seemingly regular basis, neito can’t stand the iron smell of his best friend’s blood. 

he becomes attuned to it, somehow being able to smell it wafting from the dorm room all the way to the common room and beyond. he always runs to izuku, no matter what he’s doing. he can’t stand not being there.

it’s not too long before he seems to smell it everywhere even when izuku isn’t in the process of resetting. izuku’s blood seems to constantly surround him, thick and heavy in his nose. 

neito grows tired. he hates the smell of izuku’s blood. he begins to shed his own blood to cover the scent of izuku’s. he sheds so much blood, too much blood. but it’s never enough. 

just before his vision goes dark, neito sees izuku reaching for him, wrists covered in red. 

neito smells blood.


	4. Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku isn't so good at keeping his promises.
> 
> Uh, prompt given was that monoma makes izuku promise that whenever izuku gets the urge to reset as a way of self harm, izuku must tell him so monoma can die with him. this would be a universe where izuku doesn't keep that promise, ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> \- sorta explicit suicide  
> \- implied character death

“You _promised_.” Neito’s voice is flat and accusing and Izuku can’t bear to look at him. He stares down at the rope he was going to use to hang himself, the rope he did use to hang himself. 

Just moments ago, he was suffocating, struggling to breathe yet also struggling to die, the sounds of Neito’s panicked cries echoing in his ears as his vision went dark. Izuku’s neck is clear of rope burns. 

“You promised,” Neito says again, “that you wouldn’t kill yourself needlessly without me anymore. Why did you-“

”I couldn’t do that to you!” Izuku’s voice is strangled, but he has yet to put the rope around his neck. ( _Lie_ ) “I can already see how much it kills you to stay with me when I reset, I couldn’t ask you to _die with me_ -“

“Let me decide that for myself,” Neito snaps. He snatches the rope out of Izuku’s hands and examines it. He then tosses it aside.

“Your closet is too small for us both. We’re doing your usual method. Where’s-“ Izuku can no longer hear the other over the roaring of blood in his ears. He wishes Neito would understand that he doesn’t have to go so far for someone like Izuku. 

He stares at the abandoned rope on the floor and then, making sure Neito isn’t looking, reaches for his neck with both hands. 


	5. Death Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter's prompt! What if Neito becomes addicted to dying like Izuku is???
> 
> these are just a couple of ideas of what COULD happen, both serious and crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings include: 
> 
> \- implied suicide  
> \- character death

he slowly becomes unable to see that what izuku is doing is wrong and damaging. or well, he can still see it, but it becomes hard to oppose it. especially once he gets a taste of what izuku means when he says death is addicting.

he settles for reducing the number of times izuku dies while subtly increasing his own.

\-------

imagine the fight they’ll get in when izuku discovers this.

“you _told_ me to stop! i’ve been trying and _here you are-"_

Neito had already almost bled out by the time Izuku finds him but he still has enough strength to retort.

“Yes, _here I am._ I didn’t listen when you told me how addicting this was and _I’m sorry!_ But what’s done is done and what’s dead is _dead_.”

\-------

on the crack-ish side of this, the two are seemingly displaying signs of addiction and aizawa believes that they're abusing drugs. 

aizawa decides on an impromptu "drugs are bad" lecture for the hero classes and in the middle of listing the dangers of abusing drugs (looking pointedly at mono and izu), he points out “death” and the two just glance at each other and start giggling like children.

\-------

okay but also, imagine if aizawa thinks that they’re abusing drugs but when he learns the truth, he realizes the reality is _much, much_ worse


	6. Aizawa-sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some centered around our favorite sensei! 😃
> 
> Some are small continuations of one of nauticalwarrior's non-canon extra: "try and save a life" and others are not!
> 
> I just want our dear aizawa-sensei to suffer, lmaooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:
> 
> \- implied suicide  
> \- implied character death

_"Sensei, I’m not gonna jump!”_

Shouta stands on the ledge of the roof, capture weapon limp and scrap of cloth in hand. He was too late. He thought he’d managed to grab him, but he was too late.

_"Sensei, I’m not gonna jump!”_

Shouta begins to shake. He refuses to look down. Izuku lied to him. Even still, he should’ve been faster. He was too late. Below him, red slowly begins to seep into the pavement.

 _"Sensei, I’m not gonna jump!”_ cries the memory of Midoriya Izuku.

Shouta screams.

_You already did._

\--------

In his dreams, Izuku is always in free-fall.

Shouta can still remember his struggling, his desperate cries to be let go, his attempts to cut off the sleeve that Shouta is holding onto to him by.

_Sensei, just let me die!_

_I’ll be back, trust me!_

_Sensei, promise me you won’t watch._

Shouta jolts awake. It’s 4am and it’s been 17 days since Izuku jumped off the roof. 17 days since Shouta failed to save him.

In his dreams, Izuku is always in free-fall.

\--------

aizawa is curious when, one night while patrolling, he sees someone send up a panic flare. he’s devastated when he follows the flare and finds ace’s still-warm body, seconds too late. he’s unconsolable when he unmasks ace’s body and discovers the face of his unbearably young student underneath, too still in death.

\----------

kjdfnghdfbg imagine one day that Izuku's just crying in neito's arms cos shit gets overwhelming and aizawa happens to pass by and sees.

and aizawa feels guilty about it cos he thinks it’s something he did/said when actually, izuku is crying because he had to reset a lot of times in order to save aizawa from a villain or something and nearly didn’t make it his last reset.

aizawa didn’t notice. he never does until he was already dying

\--------

mic and aizawa originally moved in together to take care of shinsou and because rent was cheaper when together. but early one morning, after mic made aizawa his favorite coffee without aizawa ever telling him what it was, aizawa realizes he’s fallen in love with his best friend.


	7. Some Weird, Funny, and Silly (or Just Really Short) Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of short drabble ideas I had, they're not really fleshed out, just ideas and fun things, haha!
> 
> again, a lot of these are mono and izu centered but they can be taken as either platonic or romantic unless explicitly one or the other (can you tell im a hard monoizu stan cos of blnt? 😔)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:
> 
> \- character death   
>  (and revival)   
> \- implied suicide   
> \- hostage situations  
> \- implied body horror  
> \- sleep deprivation

in a world where izuku has both ofa and his death quirk, izuku is horrified and must reset when monoma touches him and tries to use the wrong quirk, ofa immediately ripping him apart

\-------

as he lay in a pool of his own blood, gasping for breath, monoma slowly realizes that maybe, there are some quirks he shouldn’t copy

\------

all izuku wanted to be was a hero. unfortunately, he died before he could make that dream happen. _luckily,_ izuku thought as he dug himself up from the grave, _i have a second chance._

\------

monoma being in a hostage situation and izuku keeps dying over and over but the villains never planned on keeping monoma alive, anyway

\------

monoma ends up in the clinic after too many nights spent awake and holding izuku after his breakdowns/resets. it’s nothing serious, just sleep deprivation, but izuku resets out of guilt anyway. monoma is not amused

\------

anytime izu feels like dying, he just goes to mono and mono drops everything to hug him

the confusion when mono and izu just have impromptu hug sessions. monoma is talking to some friends and izu just creeps into his arms and mono keeps talking, ignoring his friends just staring at izu in confusion

mono does the same to izu, just latches onto izu at lunch. mono ignores todoroki’s spoon snapping in half and izu just doesn’t notice. everyone stares at the three

monoma also begins giving izuku piggy back rides to his room after he resets too much/has a breakdown. the weight on his back is comforting because he knows izuku is safe for now

\-------

izuku gives neito a key to his room because neito panics whenever the door is locked and he imagines that izuku is inside, already dead. being able to unlock the door and see izuku, alive or just his body, calms him down

\------

the fact that neito will probs always be izuku’s closest confidant, if not for the fact that he was the first person to find out and help, then for the fact that neito is the ONLY person who would have truly understood what it’s like. To die and come back, to have your ribs crushed and spine broken, and rewind completely fine. That’s an experience that forges bonds made of titanium. Nothing and no one else will come close.


	8. More of that Good Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of that prompt where monoma makes izuku promise that whenever izuku gets the urge to reset as a way of self harm, izuku must tell him so monoma can die with him!
> 
> some are kinda unrelated tho, I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: 
> 
> \- sorta explicit self harm?  
> \- implied + explicit suicide  
> \- mental breakdowns

imagine izuku coming into the room, fidgeting and really anxious after two weeks without resetting. he tried to hold out for as long as he could but he just-

neito nods in understanding and takes his hand and they both disappear as everyone stares at their retreating figures in confusion.

the next morning, a scream rings out from the 1-a dorm.

\------

Neito is too scared to slit his own wrists so izuku must do it for him. He closes his eyes and then next second, he’s whimpering at the intense pain. He only reopens them when he hears Izuku gasp after he slices his own wrists. Izuku leans back against him as they wait to die.

Neito is in so much pain and the feeling of his blood pulsing out of his body and onto the floor is kind of hard to ignore.

“Wow,” he says breathlessly, because he _is_ getting less oxygen, “I can’t believe you do this like every other day.” Izuku glances up at him, already finding relief in his impending death.

“You get used to it.”

Neito comes to find out that he’s right.

\-------

idea where neito has a total breakdown and tries to die by suicide but izuku forces him to copy his quirk before he dies, then resets.

neito, upon startling awake in the past, falls to his knees and begins to scream in the middle of a conversation. he becomes catatonic. everyone is confused and horrified. izuku looks on with blank eyes.

he doesn’t want to be alone anymore.

\-------

monoma wishes that he didn’t still have izuku’s quirk, even weeks later. as he sits in izuku’s empty dorm room, watching the clock rewind from 4am back to midnight and waiting for izuku to come back, he wonders where he is and what (or _who_ ) killed him this time.


	9. More to Tickle Your Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some other tidbits + and a wild todoroki appears!! 😃 baku also appears but it's a bit sadder.
> 
> these are more random ideas and whatnot, some are continuations and some are independent!! some are even really ideas, just scenes. 
> 
> some are cute or funny and some are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger Warnings:
> 
> \- character death  
> \- implied suicide   
> \- implied/suspected abuse  
> \- implied self-harm  
> \- mentions of overdosing/drug use?  
> \- todoroki's conspiracies (im joking)

omg what if in a fit caused by the knowledge his friend is constantly dying, monoma accidentally kills izu himself and is fucking horrified. and izu just smiles when they reset and assures mono that it’s okay but he becomes very shaky and flinches near mono.

and mono is over there, just in horror and terror at his own actions and THATS what makes him go to the teachers

bonus points if izu’s new behavior towards mono + bruises and other stuff makes dadzawa suspect that it’s MONO who’s been hurting izu

\------

the sudden strange behavior, the apparent closeness, how neito keeps hinting at izuku’s quirk even though he’s apparently quirklessness- It’s so obvious to Todoroki, how didn’t he think of it before!? NEITO KNOWS ABOUT MIDORIYA’S SECRET QUIRK!

“He's in on Midoriya's secret!” Todoroki clenches his fist, glaring viciously at nothing. Around him in the common room, his classmates stare at him confusedly.

“What’s up with him?” Denki whispers to Mina. A voice cuts in from behind them.

“Don’t worry about him,” Shinsou says blandly. “He’s just upset Monoma’s on a first name basis with Midoriya before he is.”

\-------

baku is very upset to learn that Monoma knows about Izuku’s quirk before _he_ does. things escalate and before long, izuku is once again flinching at the sight of him. baku is furious with himself that he let his temper control him again after promising to be the best friend ever, resetting all his progress with izuku.

\-------

the sun is bright outside the therapist’s office. on the inside, it’s cooler but still comfortable. midoriya izuku sits in a cushioned chair and twiddles his thumbs. his therapist sits across from him with a calm smile and waits. Izuku takes a deep breath and begins.

“I have this quirk...”

  
\--------

todoroki doesn’t trust monoma. he just _knows_ monoma is hurting izuku because for some reason, whenever he never-sees blood-soaked green hair in the bathroom, he always never-sees sharp periwinkle eyes looking down at it.

\--------

the strain of not-seeing izuku die so many times causes todoroki’s mind to snap. one day, _izuku_ is the one to stumble on todoroki in the bathroom, stall walls covered in red.

_\-------_

person: * _kills themselves*_

izuku: * _kill himself to reset*_

izuku: * _thunders down stairs and bursts into room*_ DO NOT KILL YOURSELF

\--------

izuku: _picks up knife_

monoma: put that damn knife back, i ain’t buying ya shit

\--------

animals can smell the death wafting from izuku and stay away, except cats. cats surround izuku, snuggling up to him and begging for treats. over the months since izuku first activated his quirk, cats become izuku’s favorite animal.

\------- 

what if izu’s quirk is him needing to build up resistance to death and he’s slowly building up tolerance by constantly dying as in fic. BUT if he gets therapy and help and doesn’t commit izuku for a long time, when he does because he needs it, he dies for real after only like two resets because his body isn’t used to it anymore

like with many overdoses, izu THINKS he’s still at 6 resets but his tolerance dropped without death for a long time and so has no clue it’s actually much much lower now


	10. MonoIzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MonoIzu for the win, y'all. I didn't even consider this as a ship until I read better luck next time. I don't imagine it'll happen in-fic because of Izuku's need to be mentally stable and healthy first. I, too, want izuku to be healthy and happy before any sort of relationship begins, especially in the context that this entire thing is in (like mono is literally keeping izu from offing himself-)
> 
> have some more centered around monoizu!! I feel like most of these are, anyway, so whatever 😃 again, some are sad and some are not.
> 
> no sexual content is implied btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:
> 
> \- implied + explicit suicide  
> \- implied murder  
> \- death confessions!  
> \- implied suicide by overdose

neito just wants izuku to be happy. _he just wants-_

“izuku, you still with me?” izuku doesn’t answer. he’s not breathing deeply enough to. his lips are blue once again and he’s moving slowly, so slowly like he’s on verge of falling asleep or on the verge of waking up. his eyes are hazy but still manage to follow neito.

neito sighs and leans down to press a kiss to izuku’s cold, cold lips. he decided not to reset with izuku this time. he sees izuku’s eyes widen, even past the haze.

“ for good luck in your next life,” neito says. neito wonders if he’ll remember this moment.

izuku slips away.

\--------

when not very sad, izuku gets loopy when dying because of loss of blood (if he goes that way). so even if he’s super sad and anxious while waiting for izu to go, monoma still can’t help but giggle at the ridiculous things that izu says on the verge of death. One day, izu confesses to neito and neito is of course shocked.

izuku tells him like right before he dies so monoma barely had any time to process it AND copy his quirk, he’s literally blushing and scrambling to make sure he remembers

and izu thinks that monoma didn’t reset with him so he tries to pretend it didn’t happen but monoma comes into his room earlier than usual and smirks at him, saying “you didn’t think i forgot, did you?” 

\---------

neito and izuku are totally just bros.

granted neito would be doing more serious stuff for izuku cos of how big izuku’s secrets are but like izuku would try his best to reciprocate.

izuku needs a cover for being ace? neito has his back.

neito needs company + time to vent? izuku got him.

unfortunately, with how often those two disappear, it looks mighty sus to everyone else, except shinsou, who thinks he knows what’s actually going on, and todoroki, who is probably the closest to what’s actually going.

aizawa still remembers camp and will occasionally eye the two when they’re together

\-------

monoma realizes that along with everything else, izuku is also touched starved and goes out of his way to touch and hug izuku. this causes some problems once todoroki notices.

\------

when izuku walks up to him and asks him to stay with him until he dies, monoma does so. he stays and holds izuku until he bleeds out from slitting his own throat and resets. But monoma decides not to copy his quirk and reset with him. now that izuku is gone and can’t stop him, monoma proceeds to pick up the discarded knife.

\-------

“What have you _done!?_ ”

Neito stands over Izuku’s lifeless body, knife in hand, feeling numb. He couldn’t believe it either. But at the same time...

“It’s what he wanted. I just did what he wanted. Now...”

Aizawa stares in horror as Neito slowly turns the knife on himself.

OKAY IMAGINE THE AFOREMENTIONED "AIZAWA WALKS IN ON MONOMA KILLING IZU" BUT EVERYONE THINKS MONOMA IS HURTING IZU COS THEY ARE SUDDENLY SUS CLOSE?? THEY THINK MONO IS AN ABUSIVE BF???

\-------

once aizawa finds out about Izuku's quirk, he creates a roster and izuku must have someone with him at all times. 

no one knows that neito knew about it beforehand. neito KNOWS it’s izuku’s coping mechanism. having neito as his partner on the roster is the only break that izuku catches.

neito lets him die as many times as he needs.

\---------

the strain can be too much for monoma sometimes. izuku is quiet and simply holds him as he bleeds out. it's only fair, monoma has done it so many times for him.


	11. Baku Appears in a Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the title says, Bakugou appears in a few of these but it's not all about him. That truth quirk detective, detective bitchface as a friend of mine calls him, also shows up! because why not! 😃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: 
> 
> \- implied permanent death  
> \- suicide   
> \- Izuku's honesty  
> \- hallucinations

”Catch me if you can, Kacchan!” Izuku giggles as he runs away from his best friend, the blond’s fingers reaching out to grab him.

“Catch me if you can, Kacchan.” Izuku whispers as he tips over the roof’s edge, the last thing he sees being the blond’s fingers reaching out to grab him.

\-------

slightly future fic, izu finally gets the help he needs and with the help of the heros, burst into the compound to save mouse. he opens the door to the room where she's been kept, only to realize, upon encountering the rotting smell, that he's been fighting to save a child that has been dead for a long time.

\------

izuku is being held hostage and when the villain holds a knife to his neck and threatens to kill him if aizawa doesn’t hand over whatever he’s after, izuku catches aizawa’s horrified eye just as he says “fuck you, i’ll do it myself” and leans forward to slice his own throat on the knife.

\----- 

naomasa asks izu if he’s ever tried to commit suicide. and izuku, being honest for once, looks him dead in the eye, says “yes, and i’ve succeeded multiple times”

naomasa is confused when it rings true.

\----- 

a shapeshifter somehow gets on campus and murders a student while wearing midoriya izuku’s face.

izuku has no reliable alibi, his fingerprints are all over the murder weapon (knives, which he uses often), and he was seen getting mad at this student just half an hour earlier so all signs points to him. plus, izuku is missing on campus, presumably having run away after the murder.

neito is one of izuku’s loudest defenders, because izuku _couldnt_ have done this. especially since izuku’s body is still bleeding out in neito’s dorm room upstairs

\--------

“I wish I was stronger,” young Izuku says, gazing up at the giant poster of All Might on his wall.

“I wish I was stronger,” older Izuku sobs, staring down at the limp white haired girl in his arms.

\--------

_Kacchan?_

Katsuki clapped his hands over his ears, breathing hard. He kept hearing that _damn_ nerd everywhere he went. At school, the store, even in his fucking dreams. He knew it wasn’t real, he knew, _he knew-_

_Kacchan? Why are you ignoring me?_

After all, Izuku killed himself months ago.

\-------


	12. feral neito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aggressive and feral neito is the bomb, cos why not?
> 
> have some more tomfoolery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: 
> 
> \- implied + explicit suicide

feral neito somehow knows to know to snap a grown man’s neck. aizawa isn’t too concerned until neito says offhandedly, “don’t worry, i only ever use it on myself.”

\-------

in a universe where neito carries around lockets of Izuku's hair so he can copy izu's quirk and reset on a whim, neito is being accused of murdering izuku (which he did, teehee):

neito glares at the investigators fiercely and clutches the strange locket around his neck that seems to hold a few curls of shiny green hair.

“I wouldn’t be something as demeaning as a _mole_.”

“then why was young midoriya’s fresh blood found on your clothes?”

neito glares harder and pulls out a previously unseen knife. The investigators blanch.

“fuck you, i’m not a snitch either.” neito snarls before he drives the knife into his jugular.

\-------

naomasa is slowly growing more and more horrified.

monoma sits in front of him, staring at him blankly. he doesn’t know how they got to this question, but no matter how many times he asks, monoma’s answer is always the same and it always rings true.

_"did you kill izuku?”_

_“yes.”_

naomasa would be less horrified if izuku wasn’t sitting next to monoma, drenched in his own blood and face just as blank.

\------

GSKJDKD but also imagine izuku jokingly saying to monoma “im gonna kms” and naomasa just pauses cos _true_

_\------_

izuku who went canon!route and gets ofa only figures out he has his original quirk when he uses ofa to snap his own neck

\------

monoma who grows so used to holding izuku while he dies, that he doesn’t even care when todoroki rushes into the bathroom after seeing izuku entering, and instead sees monoma on the floor, stroking izuku’s blood-soaked head that’s in his lap, and _SCREAMS_

\------

cats and crows love izuku around because he reeks of death. 

the reason that aizawa figures out that izuku is ace because of the strangely large number of cats and crows that happen to follow both.

\-------

izuku: * _doing homework*_

monoma: * _slams doors open*_

monoma: ARE YOU KILLING YOURSELF?

izuku: n-no?

monoma: good * _leaves*_

_\-------_

when aizawa accidentally glances at him in class with his quirk activated, izuku suddenly starts screaming as all his deaths catch up to him at once 


	13. Future!izuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's future self gets hit by a quirk and travels back in time to one of the worst times of Izuku's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:  
> None, I think, for once. Maybe a general sense of hopelessness from Izu?

izuku's future self is somehow blasted into the past, landing in front of izuku during one of his worst moments. izuku is desperate: they're threatening mouse, he's constantly ill from resetting, aizawa and nezu are getting closer and closer to connecting the dots and he just doesn't know what to do. neito tries his best but there's only so much he can do. at this point, not resetting nor heaven are giving him any relief, they're just more reminders of his failures.

enter: izuku's future self. i don't know or really care where he shows up, could be in the common room in front of everyone or just alone in his dorm room. izuku's future self is bigger and more muscular, more riddled with scars, but also happier. izuku is in shock and future!izuku is also concerned because he doesn't remember this happening to him in his own past. nevertheless, he knows what period of time that izuku is going through right now

\--------------

Izuku can’t stop asking questions:

“How is everything in the future?” “Is everyone alive? Is _Mouse_ alive?” “Have you told anyone about our quirk?” etc and future!Izuku tries his best to answer all these questions without giving too much away and possibly derailing the timeline. He understands Izuku’s desperation that things do get better, that it’s not just an endless circle of hell that he can’t escape.

Tears are falling steadily from Izuku’s eyes by the time future!Izuku’s time is almost up and he clutches at his older self’s shirt. He needs to know, _he needs_ -

“How did you do it? How did you fix everything?” Izuku is unable to understand when everything seems like a mess and like it'll never leave him alone. He doesn't see an end to the situation he's found himself in. And with his quirk, he's unable to find peace for himself either. Future!Izuku smiles and gently detangles Izuku’s fingers from his person and says,

“You know, there are _so_ many people that love you and care about you, right? You have your mom, and Shouto, and Kacchan, and Neito, and even Aizawl-sensei. _Especially_ Aizawa-sensei. Trust in them.”

With that, he fades away and Izuku is left alone. He thinks about what his future self said, turning the words over and over in his mind and makes his decision.

Early next morning sees him sitting in Principal Nezu’s office, Aizawa standing nearby. Izuku clenches his fists and opens his mouth.

"I have this quirk..."


	14. More MonoIzu but Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the title says, more MonoIzu! And it's crack this time! mostly about the running joke that some in the server have that monoma absolutely fucking milks the "we died together" shit + some others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:
> 
> \- death (and jokes about it)  
> \- suicide  
> \- time loops  
> \- mentions of blood

i SCREAM at the thought that neito just MILKS the time he died with izuku for all it's worth. like he'll use it as an excuse or a justification for _anything_

izuku takes away his xbox? 

neito: bro, we died in each other's arms and this is how you treat me??

izuku refuses to play a card game with him?

neito: damn, i guess that time we died together meant nothing

\-----------

mono and izu getting ice cream

mono: the chill of this ice cream reminds me of the chill of death creeping up on us when we died together that one time

little suzy: 👁👄👁

\-----------

In a world where Izuku is happy and lives his life to the fullest as a hero and then dies at an old age surrounded by his family and friends... but then wakes up in the time after his very first death. he's fucking _distraught_. fortunately, though, it looks like someone came back with him:

izuku is devastated. all the time, all that work, all those sacrifices for nothing. _gone_ in the blink of an eye.

he would continue to wallow in his depression for several days until one day, he receives a message from an unknown number.

 _hey_ , it reads, _remember that time we died in each other’s arms?_

\-----------

warning: terrible joke ahead

mono, bleeding out: are we there yet?

izuku, also bleeding out: no

mono: are we there yet?

izuku: _no_

mono: are we there ye-

izuku; i swear if you ask me that _one more time_ , i will turn this time around!

\----------

imagine izuku being under a very oddly worded lying quirk. like it _would_ help him lie about all the vigilante and villain stuff BUT it's actually more harmful than helpful lmaoo. I dunno but I find him being exposed due to a lying quirk WAY more hilarious than him being exposed due to a truth quirk.

no one:

absolutely no one:

not a single soul:

izuku under the lying quirk: i’m definitely _not_ gonna go visit villains as my vigilante persona, ace, tonight

\----------

Izuku can’t stop crying.

Somehow, no matter how hard he tries, he’s always too late. He’s already reset far too many times and he has almost nothing left in him but he has to try again. *He has to.*

A pale capture weapon sprawls across the pavement, slowly soaking up the blood that trickles from the skull of Shouta Aizawa.

Izuku sobs out a sigh and grabs his knife once more.

Izuku can’t stop crying.


	15. Some Probs Terrible Scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some scenarios I thought up that have a LOT of potential for angst, I think. I hope. haha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:
> 
> \- death  
> \- suicide  
> \- ghosts  
> \- facing the consequences   
> \- mentions of child abuse/death

what if, as a side effect of izu's quirk, occasionally he accidentally "slips" into the timelines he died (on purpose or accidental), he just accidentally walks into them and becomes part of that timeline. and sometimes he doesn't even realize until he makes his way into the dorms in a timeline where he reset in his room and everyone stares at him like he's a ghost. it'd be even better if he appears as however he looked like when he died! and he sometimes stays for hours or even a full day (he doesn't know what happens to his original timeline while he's gone and maybe we don't either)

one day, when walking around his old town with friends, izuku flickers into the very first timeline, the very first time he died, murdered at the hands of the Slim Villain. The time before he achieved anything, before anyone but his mom actually cared about him. He appears in his old middle school uniform, black cloth sticky with green slime in some places and stiff with it in others. His lips are blue and from time to time, he vomits slime.

i imagine that during these "slips in reality," he often visits the people he cares about, like Katsuki or his mom. not necessarily talk to them, just check up on them and see how they're doing, and if they're doing _really_ bad, maybe try to give them some closure.

like, how freeing would it be for the ghost of Izuku to sit down next to Katsuki in the timeline where Izuku _did_ jump off the school roof and it's just silence for a long long time and then Izuku just goes, "It wasn't your fault, you know. I forgave you a long time ago" and he poofs away, lmaooo 

on the crack side of things: izuku is just an evil little shit and loves haunting everyone and giving them trauma. like, in the timelines where he offs himself in the bathroom during the school competitions, sometimes he just appears in the bathroom, soaked in his own blood, and wailing. maybe after he offs himself after the quirk assessment test, he appears before aizawa when he's alone, distraught, like "how could you do that to me? you made me think made me think my dream was crushed once and for all..." blah blah blah. like wow, todobro and sensei sure needed some extra trauma, amiright. 

\--------

scenario two! much shorter:

Izuku and Mono do something very very risky or very very illegal and collapse as they reset, unknowing that aizawa finds them and gets them help quickly. maybe they thought that they would bleed out in time before anyone found them and it would've been a smooth plan, except for one simple glitch: aizawa finding them just in time. 

They wake up in the morning, prepared to act normal, as always, only to find that they've failed to reset, and have to deal with the consequences of their actions and their apparent double suicide. 

aizawa is not only very angry at what they've done (that made them have to reset in the first place) but also VERY concerned that the both of them apparently tried to commit die. it also brings about questions that izuku and mono are the traitors and tried to get rid of the evidence + themselves before they were caught or BECAUSE they were caught

and all neito and izuku can think are "shit, we fucked up" if they manage to reset at this point, it'll just be a constant niggling thought like "what if this happens again? what if next time, we're too far in the timeline to reset?" etc etc

\---------

some short and fun ones!

animal whisperer (or really, just cat + crow) izuku who constantly has a bunch of cats and crows making their way into his dorm room/balcony and takes care of all of them

he and monoma just have a bunch of stray adopted cats as well as crows that they take care of and feed

and have names for

izuku names them cute things like "cookie" but monoma names them "rat bastard"

\-------

mono, being curious, asks izuku all the different ways he's died. they start keeping a checklist and create a point system based on the way izuku died and # of times izuku has died that way. extremly rare deaths are very high points and izuku wants them all!

\-------

monoma catches izuku sneaking back into his room after a night out on the town as ace and convinces izuku to let him help! now there are two teenage vigilantes running around! Ace + Spade!

AIZAWA IS LIKE "SHIT THERE'S TWO OF THEM!?"

if Shinsou and todo join in as club and hearts respectively, they'll have the whole deck (well not actually) and aizawa will have a heart attack! 😃

\-------

mono and izu begin fighting quite recklessly and dangerously in training because they reason that "real villains wouldn't fight fair" and just reset if they get too injured or if they get in trouble

aizawa: what on EARTH are you doing?!

\--------

okay but what if because izu and mono think “wow we have this crazy power might as well use it to have fun” they just start randomly playing a high stakes game of assassins

one of them is the assassin and must hunt the other through out the day and murder them while the other must keep on their toes and avoid being murdered. it actually helps them develop their senses and stalking skills (or well, for mono, at least. as a vigilante, izu won their first few games. mono is still sour) if the person can last till the end of the day without being murdered, they win! if they get murdered, they lose and both reset

but also imagine mono pouncing on izu like a cat and bludgeoning him to death and smirking like “i win!” and izu is like “dammit!” and then dies

\-------

a very intriguing scenario:

OF COURSE WE KNOW THAT IZUKU HAS A DEATH QURIK BUT JUST NEVER NOTICED BECAUSE HE NEVER DIED IN AN APPARENT WAY

but do you think its possible that izuku died as a child many times and just never noticed??? maybe he because of a fever or maybe his mom left him in the bath and he drowned

and since he was a kid, he didn't notice or was unable to communicate??? maybe he noticed that some days seemed to occur twice but he didnt necessarily put any dots together. it's only when he dies in that FIRST very visible way with the Slime Villain does he realize 

and maybeeeee it can suddenly bring up memories of why exactly he was so wary around his father ( _he remembers so much fire, it hurts it hurts, why are you hurting me daddy aren't i a good boy_ ) and why his father left

i vote that we name izu's quirk "respawn"!!!!!!


	16. Funny Jokes + Things! (I think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have all the funnies! Why not laugh about death!? 
> 
> ngl, some of these came out of a generator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: 
> 
> \- suicide  
> \- death  
> \- knives

izu: yeah so i basically kill myself every night

monoma: 

\-------

izuku: _pulls out gun_

villian: watch out, hes about to do his special move!

izuku: _shoots self_

_villain: 👁👄👁_

\--------

monoma: _ends up in clinic because he stays awake all night to comfort izu_

izuku: _resets out of guilt because of this_

monoma: am i a joke to you?

\-------

Izuku: Name a more iconic duo than my crippling fear of abandonment and my anxiety. I'll wait.

Monoma: You and me!!!

Izuku, tearing up: Okay.

\-------

Izuku: Top 30 reasons why Izuku is sorry... Number 5 will surprise you!

Monoma: Top 30 anime deaths. Number One: _YOUR FUCKING ASS RIGHT NOW!!!_

_\-----_

Izuku _:_ What’s up guys? I’m back.

Monoma _:_ What the- you can’t be here. You’re dead. I literally saw you die.

Izuku: Death is a social construct.

\-------

Aizawa: You often use humor to deflect trauma

Izuku: Thank you

Aizawa: I didn't say that was a good thing

Izuku: What I'm hearing is, you think I'm funny

\--------

_Izuku and Monoma are doing something absurdly dangerous_

Izuku: I think Houdini did something like this once! Why, if I recall correctly, he was out of the hospital in no time!

Monoma, deadpan: Well that's encouraging.

\-------

neito: ugh, i spilt my coffee-

izuku: kill yourself

neito: ...what?

izuku: ...i mean, it’s what _i_ do when mildly inconvenienced

\---------

neito: what have you got there, izuku?

izuku, running away: _a knife!_

neito: _NO_

_\--------_

izuku: why do you keep following me around??

neito: you can’t be trusted alone

izuku: what? i can take care of mys-

neito: you’ve got a knife sticking out of your arm

\-------

izuku, in hospital for resetting too many times: ...

neito, fuming: ...

izuku: hey, good morning, kanye-

neito: shut the fuck up.

\------

aizawa: midoriya, why did you do that!? are you insane or suicidal!?

izuku, shooting finger guns: YES

\------

shinsou, using his quirk: “what’re you gonna do later?”

izuku: kill myself

izuku: ....shit, i didn’t mean to say that

\-------

izuku, staring at the mug he just dropped: welp. you know what comes next.

izuku: _takes out knife_

monoma in the next room: DO NOT.

\-------

izuku: mono and me are ride-or-die besties

mono: you mean ride- _and_ -die. emphasis on “die

\------

therapist: so, tell me, how have you been doing?

izuku: so much better! i’ve started yoga, i drink more water, i’ve only killed myself twice today, i started getting more sleep-

therapist: _one of these things is not like the others_

_\-------_

_at the alter_

izuku: uh, can we change the “till death do us part” line?

mono: yeah, he’s not getting rid of me

\-------

izuku: _heading into the bath with a toaster, a knife, and a bottle of pills_

inko: wow, my izuku is so committed to staying clean, this is his third bath today!

\------

izuku: i just spilled my coffee. should i or should i not kill myself?

mono: I vote no

izuku: this isn’t a democracy

\-------

bullies being mean: you should go kys!!! >:D

izuku: ...you know what, you’re right. goodbye

bullies: what


	17. Ace Dies at the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another chapter full of ideas!! 
> 
> I've been gone for a bit, just accumulating ideas and here some are! As always, please read the notes for trigger warnings and have fun!
> 
> And yes, Ace does die at the end (of the scenario, haha!)
> 
> don't worry, there are other happier ones! I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: 
> 
> \- death  
> \- body horror, maybe?  
> \- mentions of suicide-baiting  
> \- suicide

Ace happens on Aizawa fighting a bunch of villains and he seems to be doing fine, if a little overwhelmed. He stays to the side and takes care of the small fry, occasionally glancing back to see how his teacher is faring. Once they're almost done, and Aizawa has turned around to scold Ace for once again getting involved, Ace realizes that one of the villains who he thought was unconscious has gotten back up and was about to attack his teacher while his back was turned.

_“Aizawa-sensei!”_

Ace doesn’t remember what happens, really. He just remembers someone screaming (it might have been him) and maybe his body was moving before he could think. He doesn’t know. What he does know is that he pushed his teacher out of the way of the villain’s dangerously sharp claws and was impaled through the stomach.

It _hurt_. It made him want to claw at his skin, to knock himself out, to _kill_ _himself_ so he didn’t have to feel the pain anymore. But it’s nothing he hasn’t felt before. Nothing he couldn’t handle.

Through his tears and the feeling of blood bubbling up in his throat, Ace can make out the horrified look frozen on his sensei’s face. He then realizes his face felt cold and sees his mask laying on the ground a few feet away. His face was bare to the world and he can only imagine Aizawa’s horror at seeing not only Ace being lethally injured, but _Izuku_.

“It’s okay, Sensei,” Ace, no, _Izuku_ , says with a bloody grin. H _eroes are supposed to reassure victims and make them feel safe_. “It’ll be okay.”

As his vision slowly grows dim and his hearing begins to fade, as Aizawa screams at him to stay awake, as Izuku _dies_ , Izuku can only think that at least he didn’t have to watch his sensei die.

_”At least it wasn’t him. Anyone but him.”_

_\--------------_

_on the opposing side:_

"It should've been me," Izuku whispers. He stares blankly at Aizawa-sensei's body, at the slowly-growing puddle of red, at his glazed over eyes looking straight ahead but not seeing. Not anymore. Never again. "It should've been me."

_\-------------_

“What’re you doing up there, mister?”

A small voice startles Ace out of his thoughts and he looks around wildly until he locks eyes with a chubby cheeked kid with curly green hair and freckles.

Ace has been trapped in the past for about a week now, and despite his best efforts, it seemed as if he was invisible to all people. He tries talking to them, tapping them, hell, he even tries slapping them, but his hands just phases through them as if he doesn’t exist.

Little Izuku Midoriya is the first person to look directly at him, and not through him, in a week. Ace doesn’t know how to feel about this.

“Mister?” Little Izuku calls again, growing a bit nervous. He had seen this strange young man dressed in red and black sitting dangerously close to the edge of a roof and decided to head over, determined to be a hero. The jump or fall wouldn’t have been enough to kill Ace, maybe break a limb or two, not that Izuku knew that. Ace knows he wouldn’t find out for a while yet.

“I’m fine,” Ace calls back. Izuku squints up at him.

“Then why’re you sitting up there?” This Izuku must be 7 years old, judging by the two front teeth missing, and freshly diagnosed quirkless. The bullying wasn’t bad yet at this point, maybe a few pushes and shoves as opposed to the punches and kicks ( _and suicide baiting-_ ) in his later years

Little Izuku Midoriya was still young and innocent and unbroken.

“Oh, you know,” Ace smiles, “just thinking.”

\--------

okay but izuku becomes a vigilante who's only knows as the whistler because no one has ever seen him besides like a silhouette but the people he's saved and the criminals he's captured always say that they hear the soft beating of drums and this beautifully haunting whistling that always precede his arrival and causes the breaking of goosebumps across your skin and leaves you yearning for something you don't understand and then all goes dark and when they wake up, the police has already arrived

\-----------

Izuku has always felt like he’s yearning for something he doesn’t know, wouldn’t understand, couldn’t conceive.

When he stares death in the face, he thinks he knows it, understands it, conceives it. _Just a little._

It’s not until the first time he directs a knife towards him does he get it.

_Ah_ , he thinks, staring up at the bathroom ceiling. There’s a howling in his ears and his heart is pounding and the water he sits in slowly tints red, but he doesn’t notice. _I see now._

He had finally found what he had unknowingly been chasing his entire life, desperate to find.

He thought it was quite beautiful.


	18. Cheese Cubes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but I'm now just obsessed with the idea that Izuku and Neito love eating cheese cubes. it started off with a friend on the server mentioning shredded cheese and spiraled from there, skgndhfgb
> 
> I also have some non-cheese cube related ones, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: 
> 
> \- food mentions  
> \- implied dissociation, I think?  
> \- fighting   
> \- injuries   
> \- mentions of blood

neito: "hey, you gonna kill yourself?"

izuku: "yeah- ooh is that shredded cheese?"

neito: "yeah"

izuku: "...i guess death can wait a little longer."

\--------

“I can’t tell when I’m sleeping or when I’m awake,” Izuku says thoughtfully, chewing on a cube of cheese. Monoma glances at him.

“Oh, really?”

“Mhm.” Izuku holds out his hand for another cheese cube. Monoma places one on his palm carefully, as if it was treasure. Izuku takes a bite. They are silent for a while.

“Does that bother you?” Monoma eventually asks. He’s looking down at his math workbook. He’s learned that it’s best not to look directly at Izuku when talking about sensitive subjects. Izuku is like an easily startled cat, quite skittish and prone to running when he feels like someone might be getting to close.

Monoma wonders if cats like cheese.

Izuku is quiet for a long time, possibly for an eternity. But then he speaks up, his voice barely audible.

“I don’t know,” he says. “I don’t know.”

\--------

“No.” Monoma stares Izuku down. Between them is a bowl full of cheese cubes. Izuku’s favorite.

Izuku stares back at Monoma. He slowly reaches out for the bowl.

“I said _no_.” Monoma slaps Izuku’s hand away. Izuku pouts.

“But _why_?”

"I brought this for the class party, _not_ for you." Izuku gapes at him.

“W-What!? Aren’t we friends!? Why are you doing this to me!?”

Monoma glares at him. “You _know_ why.”

They both shudder as they think of the incident-which-shall-not-be-named. Izuku nods quickly in agreement.

“Fair enough.”

They stand in silence, staring at each other.

“Just a nibble-?”

“ _NO._ ”

\---------

aizawa: so, let me get this straight

aizawa: you tried to _kill_ yourself because you failed a test?

izuku: 😗

izuku: i mean, wouldn’t you do the same?

aizawa: ...no. no, i wouldn’t.

\--------

okay but what if, every time that izuku commit resets and monoma copies his quirk but DOESN'T commit reset, their bodies are left behind, izuku's is dead of course, and monoma is still breathing, heart still beating, but nothing inside

he's just gone.

\---------

izuku + monoma being fighting buddies.

just grinning at each other with blood stained teeth, covered in bruises, and one of them is gripping their broken wrist, but they're just fucking giggling.

Izuku thinks Monoma looks beautiful with a bruised jawline.

Monoma thinks the red of Izuku’s bleeding nose makes his green eyes brighter.

No one else really understands and think there's something wrong with them, but that's okay.

They have each other and that’s enough.

\---------

“Okay!” Monoma slams a small glass jar onto Izuku’s desk. “This here is your reset jar!”

“My w-what?” Izuku stares at Monoma and then the jar and then back at Monoma. He was reading a book when suddenly Monoma had burst into his room, carrying a jar and a small bag full of plastic dinosaurs.

“Your reset jar,” Monoma repeats as if that made it any fucking clearer, “We’re gonna use plastic dinos to count how many days you can go without resetting for no reason. For every day that passes without a reset, you get to put one dino in the jar. If you reset, you hafta empty out the whole jar and start over.”

Izuku gives Monoma a flat look but doesn’t toss him out of his room. He’s just trying to help, after all. He digs his fingers into the bowl of cheese cubes he has at his side, that he was enjoying before Monoma decided to try to monitor his suicides with plastic dinosaurs and a jar.

“Uh, okay. How will you know if I’m telling the truth?” Monoma glares at him and looks pointedly at his cheese cubes. Izuku understands the threat. _If you lie to me, I’ll be cutting off your cheese flow._ “Okay, fine, and what if I fill the jar?”

Monoma shrugs, causing Izuku to sigh. _This idiot_. Izuku then smiles fondly. _I’m glad he cares about me so much_.


	19. Quite Ridiculous Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are ones that I thought were pretty ridiculous. Not necessarily funny, just very silly to imagine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:
> 
> \- murder  
> \- suicide mention  
> \- drug mention  
> \- blood mention

the game "Punch Buggy" is when you spot a Volkswagen (I think that's the car, anyway) and you must punch the person next to you and I just imagined this happening:

Izuku tries to play with Monoma. He sees a VW and turns to give Monoma a light punch on the shoulder. When Monoma looks over, he grins and says, "Punch a Buggy, don't punch me back!" Monoma's face twists oddly and he glares at Izuku. He reaches out and briefly touches Izuku's wrist, before pushing him into oncoming traffic, right in front of the Buggy Izuku had seen earlier.

As soon as they reset, Izuku is gasping, "Asshole!" at him, shocked that Monoma would do something like that. Monoma shrugged and says, "I didn't punch you back."

\---------

Izuku would very much like to die now, please and thank you.

“Okay, I _know_ this looks bad but it’s not what it looks like!” He cries, still struggling to enter his dorm room through his window. Being under Aizawa-sensei’s heavy scrutiny makes him consider simply jumping out and to the ground below.

“Uh- _huh_. Then, Problem Child, why don’t you explain it to me in here. Maybe in my office when you come in to report for detention.” The decision of whether to just fall to his death is taken from him when a capture weapon wraps around his waist and gives a slight tug, causing him to tumble in and onto the floor. Izuku face-plants.

_Wow, I never noticed how nice the wooden flooring is_ , he thinks. He doesn’t dare look up at Aizawa-sensei.

“Hm. So, would you like to explain why, when I decided to conduct room checks, I found that your room was empty, no one knew where you were, and there was no record of you going home for the weekend?”

“Uh, not really,” Izuku says.

“No?” Aizawa-sensei’s voice grows colder. “Then how about why you’re coming in through your dorm window at three in the morning, dressed as a vigilante named Ace?”

“...I’d rather not answer that either, Sensei.”

\--------

The prompt for this one was from ALB on the server, that Neito's brother accidentally overhears Izuku and Neito discussing resetting vaguely enough to not reveal his quirk, but also specifically enough that it sounds very serious out of context. 

imagine that neito and Izuku go to school the next day and are called to the office are whatever and are met with their teachers, their families, and hound dog + nezu. _they fucked up:_

_\----_

“Look, we weren’t _actually_ going to do it!” Neito says desperately, looking between his mom and dad and trying to avoid his older brother. The older brother that had gotten him help in middle school-

“Suicide pacts aren’t something that you _plan_ for no reason!”

“Yes, they are!” Neito turns to grab Izuku’s hand and waved it in the air frantically. “Are you even best friends with someone if you’ve never created a suicide pact with them!?” Izuku hurriedly nods in agreement.

“We _promise_ , we weren’t-"

While Neito tries to convince the adults in the room, that, _no_ , they weren't actually going to off themselves, Izuku slowly and carefully pulls his spare knife out of his sock, making sure to keep his movements slow and unsuspicious. Unfortunately, just as he got it out, it was snatched away.

He whipped his head around and came face to face with Aizawa-sensei. _Shit_.

“You weren’t actually going to do it, huh?” Aizawa’s voice silences everyone in the room and they all turn to look at him. Aizawa, in turn, is staring, almost _glaring_ , at Izuku. “Midoriya, what exactly were you going to be doing with this knife just now?”

\-----

orrrrr

“Look, Mom, Dad, Big Bro, everyone else, I understand that you guys are super worried and scared right now because you think that Izuku and I are planning our suicides. But even if we are—“

“Which we’re not,” Izuku adds.

“Which we’re not,” Neito nods and continues, “isn’t that my choice? To die with my best friend, won’t you allow me that much?”

_”No.”_ The answer comes from everyone at once.

“Dammit.”

\-------

“You guys are treating this like it’s some sort of *game.* Like you’ll come back from this!” Aizawa-sensei is on the verge of yelling. “You can’t come back from _death_!”

Neito + Izuku: 😗

\--------

“Okay, so hypothetically, if we _were_ actually planning to, ya know,” Izuku makes a slashing motion across his throat, causing his mom to look alarmed, “What exactly would you do?”

“We would have to separate you two, and get you help immediately at the nearest psychiatric facility.” Aizawa responds.

“Oh. Uh—“ Izuku shares a wide-eyed look with Neito, “That’s good because we _weren’t_ going to. Kill ourselves, I mean.”

\-------

“Look, we could’ve been doing *drugs* and this is what you’re worried about?!”

"YES."

\-------

“Since when have you been feeling like this, Izuku?” Inko’s eyes were spilling over with tears. “Why would you plan something like this?”

Izuku and Neito glance at each other. “Uh, you know… it was for funsies…?”

_”Funsies?”_

\------

if they're told that they must be separated because it's just really not healthy: 

“You will _not_ separate us. We won’t _let_ you,” Neito snarls. Izuku nods in agreement, glaring at everyone. Behind their closely positioned chairs, out of view of the adults, Neito taps the back of Izuku’s wrists, copying his quirk and signaling something.

“What do you mean?” Aizawa narrows his eyes.

“He means,” Izuku begins, gripping his previously hidden knife. The adults’ eyes widen and they begin to lunge towards him. “You won’t get the chance to.”

\--------

Just some others now! I totally head canon that Neito has curly blond hair + dimples, because why tf not. just imagine  neito keeping his curly hair up with hair clips sometimes, especially when working out. izuku starts gifting him clips of all kinds, jsut to see neito flash those deep dimples at him when he smiles shyly in thanks.

BUT ANYWAY:

\------

As soon as they reset, Neito huffs and tugs at his hair, making sure it was no longer covered in the red liquid.

“I _hate_ how stiff my hair gets with blood in it,” he grumbles, fluffing his hair up. Izuku glances over at him, rubbing at his throat.

“Well, blood was bound to get into it, with how we reset,” Izuku says, then smiles. “Besides, I think it makes you look like a strawberry blond. That’s pretty cute.”

Neito stared at him incredeously. “You think I look _cute_ with _blood_ in my hair?”

“A little bit.” Izuku finds that he somehow has a thing for curly-haired blonds with deep dimples and a tendency to dig their nose into his business.

“What the fuck,” Shinso says from behind them.

Izuku and Neito whirl around. Or well, Neito whirls around; Izuku had sensed Shinso coming up behind them a while ago. Perks of being a vigilante.

“What did you hear?” Neito asks immediately. Izuku wonders why he’s so panicked.

“I don’t even know. What the fuck, Midoriya?” Shinso asked, looking mildly disturbed.


	20. Sweet MonoIzu Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because why not. we stan platonic/romantic monoizu!!
> 
> I also have some extras, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: 
> 
> \- suicide  
> \- knives   
> \- mentions of drugs  
> \- mentions of illness  
> \- violence  
> \- implied torture  
> \- mentions of blood

“ _You can’t keep doing this!_ ” Neito yells. He had walked in on Izuku about to reset, despite the greenette having promised to let Neito do it with him. It makes him wonder how many times he’s done it in secret already.

“Watch me!” Izuku yells back, holding the knife dangerously close to his jugular. “Why do you keep trying to control my resets!? Why do you insist on-”

Neito almost staggers back at the fury in his voice and then matches it with his own. “I’m not _trying_ to control anything, I just want you to let me _be there_ for you!” He keeps his eye on the knife, hoping that, just this once, Izuku would lean on him.

“Be there? Neito, I’ve been dealing with this fucking quirk on my own for several months now and I can keep dealing with it for many more. I don’t _need_ you to do anything!” Izuku grits his teeth and jabs the knife into his throat. “S-stay _out_ of my business.”

\-------

“W-why would you do this, Neito? I *trusted* you and you-“

“It was for your own good.” Neito watches, completely blank, as Aizawa and Hound Dog take Izuku away. Where, he doesn’t know.

But he knows he’s always remember the betrayal and hatred that fill Izuku’s eyes.

\---------

Izuku stands outside of Neito’s door, contemplating if he should just get it over with and knock, or leave and come back another day. _He’s probably not even awake,_ Izuku reasons, _it’s two in the morning, he won’t open the door._

Before he could leave, the door creaks open and a blue eye peeks through. Upon seeing him, it opens further to reveal Neito in his pajamas, dimples no longer flashing and under his eyes a deep purple.

“What do you need?” Neito asks quietly. “If you’re avoiding resetting, you can come in, but if it’s just to argue some more, I’d rather you leave.” His voice is rough and a bit thick and it makes Izuku wonder if he’s been crying.

Izuku knows that he himself has.

“I… I came to apologize,” Izuku says. He can barely stand to look into Neito’s saddened eyes, but forces himself, determined to look sincere.

Neito gazes at him for a moment more and then steps aside to let him in.

The inside of Neito’s room looks the same as the last few times he had seen it. Usually, they hung out in Izuku’s room, Neito teasing Izuku about all his All Might merchandise.

Neito walks over to his bed and sits down, leaving Izuku to hesitate in the middle of the room before finding a chair to sit backwards on. He leans his chin on the back of the chair and avoids Neito’s gaze.

The room is quiet.

“H-How did you know I was outside?” Izuku asks. “It’s really late, so I didn’t think you’d be awake.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Neito responds. “I heard shuffling out there and wondered if someone was at the door. I was hoping-“ He cuts himself off. Once again, silence engulfs them.

Neito clears his throat. ‘What are you apologizing for?”

Izuku stares down at the carpet and shrugs as best as he could from his position in the chair.

“I guess for resetting? Without telling you?” Izuku asks uncertainty. *I just don’t want to fight anymore.*

Neito eyes him intensely. “Is that why you think I’m mad at you?” Izuku nods, causing Neito to sigh. “Izuku, look at me.” He waits until Izuku lifts his eyes.

“While I’m upset at you for resetting without me, I’m more upset that you went back on your word. You promised that you would let me stay with you when you reset, at the very least, and you broke that promise.” Neito pauses, waiting for Izuku’s reaction. Izuku says nothing, just waiting for him to continue.

“As your friend, I want what’s best for you. I know you can’t exactly stop resetting, but I want to at least give you a support system so you don’t have to do it alone.” Neito takes a deep breath. “As I said, I just want to _be there_ for you. That’s all I ask.”

Izuku drops his eyes to the floor once again but quickly raises them to look Neito in the eye.

“I understand,” he says.

\-------

“Hey. Hey. Izuku. Hey,” Neito pokes Izuku repeatedly, Izuku deliberately ignoring him. They were _meant_ to be studying for their upcoming exams, but Neito had gotten bored halfway through and was lounging around. He’d probably still do well on his tests, anyway.

“Izuku, hey. Pay attention. Hey-“

“ _Yes_ , Neito?” Izuku gripped his textbook in annoyance, refusing to look up at the annoying blond. He was _trying_ to learn about the Quadratic Equation, dammit!

Neito was silent for a moment. “Would you still be my friend if I was a worm?”

“We literally _died_ together!? You say it all the time!”

“Stop avoiding the question.” Izuku sighed.

“ _Yes_ , I would still be your friend, even if you were a worm.” He returns to his textbook, thinking it was the end of that. Neito is silent for a few more minutes.

“Would you keep me in a tank with nice soil?”

“ _NEITO_!”

\---------

“Is there anything you need me to do?” Neito asks, his eyes fixated on the trembling teen in his arms.

Izuku had once again found his way to his room after resisting the urge to reset, citing Neito’s worry for him as his reason for why not. He had thrown himself into Neito’s chest, crying like nothing else. Yet, he never made a sound.

Izuku shakes his head frantically, tears falling silently. “No, just-“ He swallows. “D-don’t let g-go of me.”

“I won’t.”

\--------

_I’m like porcelain._

Izuku sits in his hospital bed and stares down at the cracks slowly making their way up his arm, towards his heart. He knows that if they reach it, he’ll die. He doesn’t know if he minds.

He remembers how, when his friends had visited him earlier, he had almost stopped them from leaving. Delirious under the drugs his nurses have been giving him, he had clung to the nearest person, Todoroki, terrified out of his mind that if he let go, he would shatter completely.

_I’m cracking. But how long until I fully break?_

Izuku closes his eyes and lie back, pretending not to feel the cracks slowly move higher.

_I don’t want to know._

_\-------_

”You’re not gonna beg for mercy?” Fury asks mockingly. His golden eyes are still covered by his dark shades but Izuku knows that they won’t be for long. He wonders why Fury even bothers to ask when he knows that all Fury wants is to hurt him.

Izuku swallows the blood that had been pooling in his mouth and spat it at Fury’s feet. His jaw was already beginning to hurt horribly from earlier, when Fury had struck at him. Above him, Fury’s face transforms into a fearsome and disgusted snarl.

“Spies don’t deserve mercy,” Izuku says. He knows this. In the back of his mind, he _knew_ he should’ve been more careful with the phone, he _knew_ his messages were possibly being monitored. But maybe he had wanted this. Maybe he _wanted_ to get caught, to be punished for the countless lives he was possibly ruining by working for the villains even as a spy.

Fury grins with all of his teeth and takes off his glasses. His gold eyes shine with cruelty when they look directly into Izuku’s.

“No, they don’t,” Fury says. It’s the last thing Izuku hears before he’s washed away.

_\-------_

yes, I used the lyrics of "High Enough" as inspiration, go away:

“The world is a curse, it’ll kill if you let it.” Monoma leans against Izuku’s wall, not quite thinking, just floating. At his sides, his wrists are gushing red.

Izuku takes the knife that Monoma had dropped on the floor. “I think we’re doing it ourselves,” he giggles, and then digs into his own wrists, and winces. It’s a testament to how often they do this that they barely flinch anymore.

“I know they have pills that can help you forget it,” Monoma continues as if he hadn’t heard Izuku speak. He thinks about how he was dead set on forcing Izuku to _tell_ someone in the beginning. He wonders how he got here. “But I don’t need drugs.”

“And why's that?” Izuku finishes and sits back next to him with a hum. Monoma turns to grin at him, his vision growing darker by the second.

“‘Cause I’m already high enough. You got me good, you know?”

The last thing Monoma hears before he fades away is Izuku’s laugh.


	21. Not-So-Quality Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some random extras I still have left, haha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:
> 
> \- implied + planned suicides   
> \- implied kidnapping  
> \- implied torture  
> \- hallucinations?

“You need to wake up.” Neito stares at Izuku intensely.

“W-what?” Izuku asks, confused. He and Neito had been having a nice time walking through the city and window shopping, giving Izuku a nice break from the constant stress of being a quirkless hero student, a vigilante-turned-villain, and a spy. “What did you say?”

“I said, you need to wake up. You need to find Mouse and escape.” Around them, the scenery begins to warp, slowly becoming darker. The passing strangers suddenly all seem to have glowing, golden eyes and are walking in slow motion.

Izuku shakes his head, trying his best to clear it. “Wha- How do you know about Mouse? What are you t-talking about?” The surroundings become lighter for a brief moment before becoming even darker.

“Izuku,” Neito grasps his hands and when Izuku tries to pry his hands away, Neito’s grip is like steel. “I know you want to stay here. But you won’t forgive yourself if you do.”

Izuku keeps struggling to get away from Neito as tears begin to slip down his face and the city around them warps even further. This all seems like some sort of nightmare.

“Please, please, I don’t want to. Don’t make me! Can’t we stay like this a little longer?” _Can’t I avoid the real world a little longer?_ A void opens behind them, and slowly, Neito begins to push Izuku towards it.

Neito tries to smile reassuringly at him, even as he pushes Izuku towards wakefulness and more pain. Izuku is punching, kicking, scratching at Neito but the other teen doesn’t seem to notice. The void gets closer.

Izuku can feel the beginning of awareness starting to creep into his mind. He can already feel his sore body, covered in aches and pains.

They’re right on the edge of the mass of swirling darkness now and Izuku doesn’t want to look down.

“I believe in you,” Neito says. “You’ll live. _You’ll live._ And you’ll come back to us.” And with that, Neito gives him a shove backwards into the void.

Izuku gasps awake, cold and alone and hurting. He’s once again locked in one of the tiny rooms of the Gekkeiju base, the ones that he was first kept in when he was kidnapped. There are tears on his cheeks.

_No, I didn’t want to wake up._

_\----------_

Izuku was bouncing as they walked to the showers, excitedly chattering about their reset. Neito walked next to him, smiling at how passionate Izuku got over the strangest things, like _killing himself_.

_No matter_ , Neito thinks, _as long as it makes him happy._

“And, oh! Once we’re done with electrocution, you _have_ to try chemical poisoning! It sucks really badly at first, makes you sick, but then the dizziness is its own sort of high, you know?” Izuku says.

“Hm, really?” Neito hums.

“Yeah, it’s-“ Izuku is interrupted by Todoroki, who had just been setting out of his room.

“Hello, Midoriya. What are you doing?” Todoroki ask, pointedly ignoring Neito. Neito narrows his eyes.

“Oh, you know, Neito and I are just going to the bathroom!” Todoroki suddenly looks alarmed at this.

“The bathroom?” Then, he looks confused. “You mean to shower? Together?” Neito does his best to make the bundle in his arms look as untoaster-y as possible. They had, ehem, _borrowed_ it from 1-A’s kitchen.

“…yeah?” Izuku suddenly seems to realize how what he said he can be misconstrued.

\------------

“All the patience that I’ve got,” Monoma huffs, “it’s just not enough to save me.”

Izuku looks up at him from where he’s reading on the floor, unaware that _he_ was the fucking problem and the cause of 90% of Monoma’s migraines. Or maybe he _was_ aware and was just being a little shit.

_Either is possible_ , Monoma decides, nodding to himself and suppressing the urge to strangle Izuku to reset.


	22. Tired and Hungry Izuku + Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kJNSGHJD HELLO!
> 
> I am very enthusiastic over the recent chapters because they're so good and sdfjgdhg I just can't!!! Yall, join the discord server already, if you haven't, it's awesome there!
> 
> anyway, have some more prompts and drabbles! some slight kiribaku!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, trigger warnings are:
> 
> \- food mentions   
> \- suicide  
> \- violence  
> \- self-poisoning

Hear me out!

Tired izuku stumbling into the common room at like 7 in the morning on a Saturday. Clumsy him accidentally drops his favorite mug and it shatters. his friends about to comfort him and offer to help him glue it back together because they knew how important that mug was to him but are silenced when he just slowly picks up a particulary sharp shard and brings it up to his neck, seemingly forgetting he's in a room full of people

One or more of them may lunge at him, intent on getting him to stop and maybe sedate him cos what the hell? Izuku drops the shard in shock and then looks up and slowly blinks at them, finally remembering that he was in a room full of easily traumatized teens who are now all watching him in horror. He blinks.

"Oh, my bad," he says, still not quite thinking. After all, he didn't even have his coffee yet. "I'll do it someplace else." Bends down to pick up the shard again and starts to leave

"Midoriya, _what the fuck are you doing?_ " One of them may ask. He blinks again, confused, unable to process.

"Well, I wasn't gonna just do it with you guys in the room, watching. I'm not, like, a monster or anything."

" _What!?_ You know what, restrain him. I'm calling Aizawa-sensei."

Izuku barely puts up a fight when a few of his classmates band together to take the mug shard away from him and secure him, mind still struggling to process everything. His mind is nagging at him about something but he just can't pinpoint what it might be... Mostly, all he can think about is how much he just wants to reset and then drink some coffee.

Aizawa-sensei bursts in barely five minutes later, still dressed in pajamas and hair in a bun. Izuku stares blankly at him.

It's only when like an hour later, when he's in Hound Dog's office with his mom sobbing next to him and Aizawa-sensei standing to the side with an intense look of concern does he slowly start to function and realize just what he got himself into.

"Oh, _shit_."

\-----------

maybe he resets, but like he resets after his mug already shattered so he did all of that for nothing. He sighs and just lays down, face down, near the shards while his classmates stare in confusion and concern

\----------

When asked why he did it: 

"Midoriya, please explain why your classmates tell me you tried to, and I quote, 'drive a shard of a mug into your throat.'"

"My Limited Edition Silver Age All Might mug broke. Shit was expensive. Sir, I just want my coffee."

\------------

casually suicidal when tired izuku sjgdhfbg

"I will _kill myself_ if I do not get coffee RIGHT NOW." And everyone is just laughing at how dramatic Izuku is, not knowing that he's serious. Neito is snickering at how oblivious everyone else is but gets Izuku his coffee (which is either black or filled with so much cream and sugar, it's barely even coffee)

That, or he'll yell at izuku for making him get him coffee so often still drags himself down like 3 flights of stairs to give izuku his damn coffee cos he doesn't really wanna deal with the fallout of izuku traumatizing his classmates

\---------

but anyway, another prompt: since he can always reset, izuku just randomly eats/drinks things he's not supposed to just to do so. 

neito: "Is this water or nail polish remover?"

Izuku _: *drains the entire bottle*_

izuku: "it's nail polish remover"

\------------

Neito bakes some special cookies for himself and Izuku and, because he's constantly baking, Kendo or whoever takes one. He turns around and is like _"SHIT"_ just as the person collapses cos, fuck, those were the cookies with apple seeds in them. the food all have various poisons in them and they wanted to just see how long it would take to kill them wihle also satisfying their tastebuds.

bakugou comes over and takes a cookie against warnings and also collapses.

Neito, watching Baku die: "Uh, shouldn't you reset, Izuku?"

Izuku: "Hm, no, let him die a little while longer. He deserves it for not listening." * _sips coffee*_

_\-----------_

funny joke time!

Neito: Izuku, come out of the closet.

Izuku: Oh, so sudden! Well, I'm bi.

Neito: Give me the fucking noose, Izuku.

\----------

back at it again with the cheese cubes! have kiribaku too!

Eijirou and Katsuki were in the Class 1-A common room, seated at an out of the way table with a cozy loveseat, huddled together over homework with lines of English on them. Eijirou may or may not have chosen this specific table so that he could have an excuse for the way their sides were pressed together from shoulder to hip, but that was neither here or there.

“The verb ‘begin’ is irregular, so make sure you memorize the tenses, Shitty Hair-“ Katsuki was murmuring (and _god_ , the soft rumbling of his voice made Eijirou’s cheeks grow warm) when suddenly, loud crashing noises and shouting erupted from the kitchen.

_”Give me my fucking cheese cubes-“_

_”No, you ate too many already-“_

Eijirou had startled at the interruption, a bit nervous (and mostly annoyed) at what sounded like Midobro and his weird friend, what was his name, Mono-something, yelling about cheese cubes of all things. The argument didn’t sound that serious but the intensity in their voices was slightly concerning.

“Fucking Deku,” Katuski scoffed from next to him. Eijirou turned to him and flashed him a grin, nudging him.

“Midobro really loves his cheese, huh?” The other hummed, and Eijirou could almost feel the vibrations running through him from where their shoulders and sides touched.

“Couldn’t fucking stop eating it when we were kids-“ he begins to say, only to again be interrupted by the shouting growing in volume and the sounds of shattering glass.

_”Don’t try me, Neito, I won’t hesitate to-“_

_”Go ahead, I fucking dare you. I’m not giving you-“_

“What the fuck,” Katuski says and Eijirou glances over his shoulder to see what was going on _and_ -

Midoriya was holding a broken glass bottle that probably held orange juice at one point in time, but now was being wielded as a weapon against that Mono kid. The 1-B student was dodging Midoriya’s jabs at his vital areas, screaming back at the other boy to _give up, already, you’re not getting anymore!_

_”Give them to me, you bastard!”_

_”You’ll have to pry them from my cold, dead hands, dickhead!”_

_”That can be arranged!”_

Eijirou looked on in horror as his classmate fought to kill against his own friend over something as mundane as cheese cubes. Midoriya really wasn’t hold back and there was an insane gleam in his eyes as he once more tried to slice Monobro’s neck open.

Eijirou turned to Katsuki frantically. “We _have_ to stop them, Midoriya’s trying to kill him!” Katuski, who was just calmly watching the scene, shrugged.

“Well, that’s what he gets. You don’t keep Deku away from his cheese cubes.”


	23. Theory About Izuku's Quirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin, a theory I had about Izuku's quirk.
> 
> I just like to speculate!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:
> 
> \- mentions of suicide  
> \- insanity  
> \- catatonia

prompt that the human mind isn’t really equipped to deal with the kind of time travelling that izuku does, not only the method, but the actual travelling itself. constantly resetting and going backwards in time does something to the mind and only people who are built to do so can stay sane, especially because of the plane that they must go through in order to reset.

so i guess it would be a secondary minor quirk for izuku. the mental shield that he has. for example, a person with the time travelling quirk but NOT the mental shield wouldn’t be able to use the time travelling quirk more than a few times before it tore their mind apart.

i imagine that this is because that plane of non-existence is not something that the human mind can comprehend and thus the mind would tear itself apart trying to. or something of the sorts.

The shield would work like our vision does, kinda? Like how when we move our eyes, the brief period in which our eyes are moving, our vision is blocked before our eyes settle. (try it!) the mental shield would block your mind from seeing the terrors of that plane of death and time and non-existence.

Note that the shield does NOT protect someone from experiencing trauma like Izuku does, it only protects him from the mental side effects of constantly resetting.

the only reason neito stayed sane when he kept resetting with izuku and “travelled backwards” was because he had copied izuku’s quirk and thus his secondary mental fortification, which protected him from seeing the plane in all its inhuman and impossible glory

so imagine that if Neito only copied the first death quirk and NOT the secondary mental quirk! When they reset, Neito would be seriously ill, unconscious, or completely catatonic!

so todoroki constantly seeing izuku die and then reset causes his mind to fracture. he’s not resetting in the way that izuku is, but due to some glitch, some unconscious part of him DOES remember the left behind timeline and thus, the travel back in time. as previously established, people without the mental shield are vulnerable to the effects of the plane and thus, get fucked up. 

unfortunately, that person is our todo bro

\--------

another theory where his quirk is dimension or timeline related and once he leaves the timeline behind, it freezes. everything and everyone goes still, and nothing ever moves again.

aizawa is forever frozen, crying over his body in the forest, or in an alley, or when he’s found near the cliffs at camp, intertwined with Neito.

\-------

a more fun one!

prompt where izuku can control how much time he spends “dead” in the plane of non existence and can bring neito in with him and they just spend time in the darkness together

they dance in dark suspension (and yes I totally stole this lyric haha) and they can technically stay there forever, if they want, but they probably shouldn't. the catch is, since its an in between place, you aren't really meant to stay there for long. if you do, you run the risk of not wanting to return to the real world, of forgetting that the real world even exists. time, even if frozen, will slowly decay the link between their bodies and souls, and given enough time, they may become trapped in that space forever, unable to leave. 


	24. Even More MonoIzu Cos Why Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More monoizu! or stuff that just happen to have them interacting, lmaooo
> 
> some are sad, maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:
> 
> \- implied mental illness/breakdowns  
> \- implied abuse  
> \- implied self harm + suicide   
> \- implied torture + violence  
> \- overdosing   
> \- mentions of blood   
> \- dissociation ?

in a time where neito simply can no longer handle Izuku's resets and decides to stop being friends with him for his own mental health (which, valid)

Neito wonders sometimes, if Midoriya reset to influence some events, even when he’s no longer there to do it with him.

He wonders when he hears of an attack on 1-A where it was lucky that no one died, merely injured.

He wonders when he sees Midoriya stumble into the bathroom, pain-drunk and covered in bruises.

He wonders as he slowly watches Midoriya collapse in on himself under the weight of who he is and what he can do.

He tells himself to stop wondering.

\---------

“Neito,” Izuku whispers into the dark, “why do we miss people who hurt us?”

Izuku thinks of Fury, and his Heaven and Hell, and Mouse’s teary eyes as his lungs slowly fill with smoke and ash.

Neito shifts quietly next to him and Izuku turns over to look at him. He can’t really see anything but he thinks he can make out Neito’s fluffy curls and the glint of his icy blue eyes.

“I don’t know,” Neito sighs, reaching up to pat Izuku’s cheek and brush away a few stray tears that Izuku didn’t even notice had fallen. “Izuku, who’s been hurting you?”

He doesn’t respond.

\----------

Neito burst through the common room doors, raving mad and ready to fight. Izuku startled and looked up at him, wide eyed, as did many of his classmates who were lounging around.

“ _Midoriya Izuku!_ ” Neito yelled. “Where are you!” Izuku began topray for the sudden appearance of a camouflage quirk so that he could disappear into the couch cushions behind him, but no-go.

The furious blond boy spotted him and began to march over, causing Izuku to panic and try to hide behind Ochacko, who stepped aside.

_Traitor!_ he mouthed at her only for her to shrug in response and avoid his eyes. He turned back around to face his doom.

“Izuku,” Neito said once he was a few feet away. He spoke quietly, but no less deadly. “What the fuck is this.” He thrust his phone into Izuku’s face.

It was a news article, with headlines that read in bold, ‘VIGILANTE ACE, IDENTITY REVEAL?’ with a blown-up picture.

Izuku’s eyes widened as he stared at his own blurry, but still recognizable, face.

“Well, shit.”

[sfngdn I imagine this ending with aizawa popping up behind him like "'well shit, indeed, problem child" or aizawa appearing like an elementary school principal, “how about you come to my office for a chat, hm? you’re not in trouble” while smiling very very scarily

\-----------

Everyone comes out of their rooms to the sound of Neito pounding down the stairs, running the halls, directly to the 1-A boy's bathroom, while chanting "No, no, no, please let me be there in time-"

They are witness to him trying to open the bathroom door, and when it's locked, he begins frantically banging on the door, yelling "Izuku, please don't do it! Open the door, please, please. We can talk about this!"

Izuku responds, voice sounding oddly shaky, saying "No, there's no other way to go for me. There's nothing left."

Neito goes, "Izuku, please!" and begins throwing himself at the door. Everyone else is gathering around, frightened, wondering and imaginging what could possibly be happening, and having a pretty good idea. Some of them, izuku's friends, even start tearing up, Shinso is already on the phone with Aizawa-sensei, Todoroki is on the verge of a breakdown because he keeps getting flashes of red, red, red-

Aizawa appears at the end of the hall, and is in the middle of the crowd, in front of the door so quickly that one could barely see him, and he's all like "Step back" and is about to break down the door when suddenly, it unlocks and clicks open.

Izuku steps out with a wobbly smile and his head shaved completely bald. Just shiny scalp.

"i did it," he says sheepishly. And Neito just groans and fucking dies because he told izuku not to do it, dammit. 

\----------

from that one Tumblr post about existential mushrooms, please let me know where that came from, haha!

”The fear within me is beyond anything your soul can make,” Izuku spat, grinning with blood-stained teeth. He laughed at the stunned look on the villain’s face. “You cannot kill me in any way that matters, but you can sure try.”

He tilts his head back to look the villain in the eye and bared his teeth the widest he could. He knew he looked insane, blood dropping into his eyes, yet still smiling like he was without a care in the world.

“So, go ahead,” he taunts. “Pull the trigger.”

Plot twist: it was just a team exercise between the hero classes and Izuku went WAY overboard. His “villain” was TERRIFIED.

Neito, after the exercise is over, goes:

“Hey, Izuku, what the FUCK was all that? What did that even mean?”

Izuku says, “Decay exists as an extant form of life.” and Neito regrets asking and turns around and walks away while saying,

“That’s a terrifying answer, have a nice day.”

\----------

them tryna learn how to ballroom dance for whatever reason but they're mad at each other and so, when paired up with each other, just spend the whole lesson trying to stomp on each other's feet

\----------

Izuku, climbing in through his window at 3am after a night of patrolling and comes face to face with a tired and agitated Neito on his bed, arms crossed and foot tapping. Neito quickly gets up and in his face.

"Where were you!?" Izuku immediately takes his mask off and holds his hands up placatingly.

"Look, I can explain-"

"Bed empty! Suit gone! No note! What if you had died-" They both pause at that and Neito clears his throat. "Nevermind that. But why didn't you wake me so I could cover for you, asshole!?"

\----------

Izuku blankly stares ahead, stroking the head on his lap. He ignores the soft gurgling, ignores the grasping fingers, ignores the quickly dulling eyes.

Neito lays in his lap, throat slit open and leaking red. So, _so_ much red. Izuku is glad that he won’t have to wash his sheets after this; the stains would’ve been hard to get out.

He continues running his fingers through the blond curls, marveling at the texture, at the softness, at anything but how it was slowly turning a strawberry pink from how much blood was soaking into it.

_Who knew a person could become prettier in death?_ He thinks. He then decides to stop thinking.

What could be an eternity passes before Neito finally lies still and Izuku finally lets his tears fall. He doesn’t want to look down, but he forces himself to look at his best friend’s blank eyes, his unmoving chest, the wound still trickling iron onto Izuku’s shorts.

He takes it all in with a falsely composed gaze, refusing to acknowledge his tears. He reaches out, careful as to not jostle Neito ( _he’s just asleep_ ), and grabs the stained knife that Neito had used, bringing it up to his throat. With a quick slice and a brief flash of searing hot pain, the world darkens and then fades away.

As soon as Izuku becomes aware, he has an armful of Neito. He automatically encircles his arms around the other, feeling hard how Neito is shaking.

“Thank you, _thank you_ ,” Neito is saying, “for letting me do that. I didn’t know how much I needed it until-“ He stops, unable to continue.

Izuku doesn’t speak for a long time, unable to get the vision of a dying Neito out of his head. _Is this how he always feels when I…?_ Nonetheless, he knows what he needs to say.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, rubbing Neito’s back. One of his hands finds its way to Neito’s hair, once again stroking it. “You would’ve done the same for me. It’s okay.”

Izuku blankly stares ahead.

\----------

some cute ones!!

Neito enjoys having his hair stroked and Izuku finds it really calming, so often, they can be found just about anywhere, the roof, the common room couch, in each other's rooms, with neito's head on izuku's lap, just having his head petted

\--------

neito shows izuku a method to calm himself down/not sh: peeling off his nail polish. so the nights that izuku shows up trembling and unable to calm down, neito already has the nail polish in hand and they spend the night just doing their nails. izuku usually falls asleep just as neito is finishing his nails for him.

\--------

izuku asks for red and black patterned nail polish with an ace symbol drawn on his ring finger. neito is very sus especially because he won't stop giggling to himself about it

(aizawa figures out that izuku is ace when his glove accidentally slips off while fighting a criminal and he sees the exact red and black nail polish that he saw earlier than day on his student Izuku)

\---------

Everyone who is left behind wonders how they could have missed this. Their families, their friends, their teachers, through their anguish and tears, wonder how they didn’t see this coming. There should be signs, right? There should be some visual cues, shouldn’t there? How did they get involved in something like this?

The fragile morning of what should’ve been an ordinary day is shattered when a scream pierces through the 1-A dorm.

_”Sleeping pills”_ , they whisper. _”A whole bunch of them.”_ The crowd of students, some still and silent, some whispering, some hysterical, parts and the teachers come. Aizawa is frantic ( _where are my problem children-_ ) but hours too late.

_How did we miss this?_

In Izuku’s bedroom, unknowing and uncaring of the pain and tears and screaming they’ve left behind, Izuku and Neito are pale and curled up in each other’s arms on Izuku’s bed, tiny smiles on their faces. A bottle of sleeping pills is discarded somewhere nearby.

They stopped breathing a long time ago.


	25. chapter 68 cos fuck yeah!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, just other ways that Chapter 68 coulda gone, who knows, who knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:
> 
> \- suicide   
> \- self harm   
> \- blood  
> \- mind control

Okay, but what if, the cutting that izuku was doing, he was aiming to reset, but just a slow one. Like, he was already starting to bleed out when Shinso found him, rather than just self harm.

So he lets Shinso do whatever, he can already feel himself getting woozy. He’s going to die in the next few minutes anyway if he’s not knocked out.

That’s why he doesn’t try to stop Shinso from calling Aizawa. Even if Aizawa gets here in less than a minute, the time it would take to call for more help would be too long and he’d be dead by then.

All he has to do is not respond to any more of Shinso’s questions. He watches Shinso as he cries into the phone, he watches Aizawa when he rushes in and begins to fuss over him, he watches and waits and waits and watches.

And then he doesn't.

\-----------

He doesn’t give any indication that he’s dying. Aizawa seems concerned that he’s losing so much blood, but it’s almost over anyway. He can already feel the pulling sensation and goes to follow.

His eyes start to close and he realizes, distantly, that Aizawa is screaming and trying to keep him awake. _You should’ve run with me in your arms to the infirmary,_ Izuku thinks, _Maybe you could’ve saved me then._

Someone bursts through the door but Izuku doesn’t see, can’t see who through is darkened vision. He can tell that there is fluttering above him and yelling but it’s already too late. He’s being carried awake.

He opens his mouth and his words are carried on his final breath, barely a whisper.

_Goodbye, Sensei._

_\------------_

Neito was already in Izuku's room when he was self harming and going to reset when Shinso walks in. 

Shinso reacts like in blnt and then turns to Neito like “Why aren’t you doing anything!?”

And Neito is gonna look back at Izuku like this the first time he’s seeing this, “Omg. Izuku. What are you doing.” completely deadpan and unconvincing. 

\---------

Or, Izuku had texted Neito that he was gonna reset and Neito was on his way. 

1: 

Izuku is already being controlled by Shinso when Neito walks in and, while Neito doesn’t see the mess right away, Shinso’s panic draws his attention to it.

“Oh, he’s already started?” Neito asks. Shinso pauses.

“ _What?_ Oh, fuck, there’s two of them.”

2: 

Neito walks in, sees what’s going on, and when Shinso begs for Neito to help him while he calls Aizawa-sensei, Neito says,“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you do that.”

Shinso freezes and slowly turns to look at Neito.

“What did you just say?”

“I said-“ Shinso snatches him up.

Izuku, even under the glaze of mind control begins to panic. He hadn’t panicked before because he knew that Neito was on his way but now that Neito was _also_ being controlled, the situation looked more dire. His only hope now was that Shinso tired of controlling two people soon.

“Tell me why you said that,” Shinso demands. He’s struggling to keep a lid over his emotions, control two people at once, and somehow dial Aizawa’s number at the same time. He doesn’t know what to do, s _ensei, pick up, pick up-_

“I couldn’t let you stop Izuku from killing himself.” Shinso’s eyes widen, just as the call is picked up. Shinso can hear Aizawa-sensei speaking on the other line, sounding annoyed, but he can barely think right now, let alone respond.

Shakily, he puts the phone on speaker.

“T-tell me how you knew Midoriya was going to k-kill himself.” Hitoshi’s voice wobbles but he can’t be bothered to care. On the other line, his sensei goes silent.

_"Shinso, what’s going on?"_ Aizawa-sensei comes from the phone, tiny and frantic. Hitoshi doesn’t respond.

Monoma’s eyes are blank as he says, “Izuku texted me that he was going to, so I decided to come over to his room.”

Despite his seemingly calm face, Hitoshi can feel how he’s struggling to break the control that Shinso had over him. Midoriya had already been struggling for a while. With the strength that Hitoshi didn’t know he had, he clamps down on their minds as hard as he could, suppressing their attempts.

" _Who was that? Shinso, I’m coming to Midoriya’s room. Is that were you are?"_ Aizawa-sensei continues to talk into his ear but Hitoshi can barely hear the words.

He needs to know. “Why would you go to Midoriya’s room? Why didn’t you call a teacher?” Monoma stays silent. He takes a deep breath and tries again. “Tell me why you were coming to Midoriya’s room.”

Monoma doesn’t respond for a moment, visibly straining against his command. Midoriya is lashing out against his control even more, but Hitoshi only glances at him, making sure he’s still where he was last, and trying to avoid the red, _red_ -

Monoma gives out first. “So that I could die with him.” Hitoshi’s eyes widen and his control slips.


	26. Extras That Are Sad or just Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nowhere else to put them really and some are sad, so here you go
> 
> I notice that a lot of these actually have aizawa in them. huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:
> 
> \- suicide   
> \- implied cutting + overdosing   
> \- death  
> \- spirals into insanity  
> \- forced amnesia??  
> \- mentions of blood

Izuku is floating, gently, so gently. He could barely think and everything was dark, but that was okay. His stomach had stopped cramping a while ago and he was no longer vomiting so everything was okay.

_"-many did he swallo-"_

_"-pills and slit his-"_

_"-committed suici-"_

Izuku, through the fog in his head, wonders who those voices belong to. He thinks he can make out Aizawa-sensei’s but whenever he tries to concentrate, his head aches and he loses focus. There’s a roaring in his ears and he’s pretty sure he slipped under the water again, but that’s okay. Everything’s okay.

_"-Midoriya, you have to-"_

_"-lease, please, don’t-"_

_"-elp, he’s dying-"_

Izuku feels so tired and he just wants to float forever. The tug at his being tells him that his quirk is kicking in and beckons him.

Izuku follows and fades away.

\--------

aizawa regrets the last thing that Midoriya Izuku ever heard from him was most likely the fond nickname of "problem child" once he wakes up to the news that Izuku had slit his own wrists, alone and with tears on his cheeks, in his dorm room last night. his best friend neito sits next to izuku's body, red cheeked and breathing, but lifeless all the same.

\---------

Izuku didn’t leave a letter.

They’ll cry and wonder, but let them wonder. He doesn’t want them to cry but they’ll do it anyway.

Maybe in another lifetime ( _or two, or twenty_ ), he would’ve written several letters to his mom, to his friends, to his sensei, sealing pieces of his heart in each. Maybe he would’ve left a single note for everyone ( _It’s no one’s fault_ ), and in many lifetimes, he doesn’t leave even a note behind at all.

This is one of those lifetimes.

Izuku didn’t leave a letter.

\-----------

maybe Hitoshi is morbidly curious about what the hell is going on with izuku + neito and so they tell him and then he decides that he wants to reset.

"What if Aizawa had adopted Shinsou in that situation so he walks in on his student, his student’s friend, and _his fucking son_ dying."

When Shouta finds them, Hitoshi is the only one still remotely conscious. Izuku is already gone and Neito is well on his way to being there.

Hearing his dad's frantic cries, Hitoshi forces open a heavy eyelid and smiles at him, not paying attention to the steady stream of blood pouring from his nose or how his head feels like it's full of sloshing liquid.

"Hi, dad," Hitoshi barely manages to say; it's more of a gust of air really. He blinks at the tears that plop onto his face as Shouta leans over him, checking his pulse.

"'Toshi, 'Toshi, please, stay awake, don't close your eyes, please, _please_ -" Shouta sounds so desperate and Hitoshi kind of wants to listen to him, to stay awake, but he can't find the strength.

Everything is slipping away really quickly and Shouta must realize that because he begins screaming for help and yelling, sobbing for Hitoshi to not leave him, not like this-

"'M sorry for making you sad," Hitoshi hums. 'S'rry, s'rry." He closes his eyes, allowing his hearing, and then himself, to fade.

\---------

hc that hitoshi has a nice singing voice and on nights where izuku really wants to reset, all three crowd into izuku's room and just hang out and paint their nails and hitoshi oftens sings the other two to sleep

\--------

”When I’m older, I wanna be a hero!” Young Izuku said and Young Katsuki had snorted at him.

“Yeah _right_ , Deku!” He said back, and Izuku’s eyes flashed for a moment. But then he just grinned, like he always did.

They were 6 years old.

Years later, Katsuki kneeled in front of a headstone, flowers in hand. The grave was clean and tidy, as he and Auntie Inko visited weekly to take care of it.

Katsuki lay the flowers down ( _red spider lilies were always his favorite_ ) and stared at the name etched on the headstone.

“Hey, Izuku,” he began softly, “What happened to ‘when I’m older’?”

He was 16 years old.

\-----------

izuku begins journaling as a coping mechanism but in his final days, it doesn’t work as well as it used to. he keeps going, hoping from relief from the demons that plague his mind, from his thoughts of dying just to die and not reset, of wanting to never get back up again.

his final pages dissolve into pleading to someone who doesn’t even know, to something he doesn’t understand, to help him in any way that they can. the pages are stained with his tears and blood.

on his last day, he knows there’s no way out of this. finally coherent for the first time in what feels like eternity, Izuku takes the time to carefully pen letters to everyone he cares about in his journal. He seals a piece of his soul in every letter, and tells them to forget about him. It’s what he deserves.

Finally, he sets the journal down, open to the last page. He prepares himself for what he’s about to do.

When they find him in the morning, they don’t remember him. He was slowly being erased. But they read his journal and his letters and they remember ( _just for a moment_ ) and cry.

Izuku doesn’t see their tears, hear their gut wrenching cries. He’s at peace, face forever frozen in a small smile.

\---------

one of his classmates wonder what dying is like in class one day. It might've been Mina, it could've been Shouji, it was probably Denki. Before he knows it, izuku is already answering.

“It depends on how you die,” he says, unaware that every eye is turned on him. “It can be quick and easy or really slow and messy or so painful it makes you want to die in that moment or it doesn’t hurt at all. It feels like a pull towards something that you want to follow, but you’re not exactly sure if you should. If it hurts a lot, you’ll just want to be carried away and that’s okay. And sometimes, you don’t want to go cold and stop existing, and that’s okay, too.”

He stops and looks at whoever asked the question in the first place (their eyes are wide and terrified and how they wish they kept their mouth shut-) and says, “Death is pretty nice, if you want to think of it that way.”

\--------

izuku still spends time on the roof if he really really needs a break, right on the edge as he always does. standing on the ledge gives him that rush that he needs to get through the day. unfortunately, aizawa, having to watch his student seemingly self-destruct, doesn't see it that way when he gets a notification that a student ( _his Problem Child_ ) is on the roof

\-------

prompt where chapter 69 aizawa discovers that ace is izuku because izuku talks in his sleep when really stressed/after having a breakdown and becomes more determined than ever to help his problem child out of this bad situation hes found himself in

\-------

in the timeline where izuku doesn't have a knife and isn't able to escape eraser head's capture weapon in chapter 65 (meeting with nighteye), he literally does the dumbest things ever haha!

"I know your precious little _Problem Child_ , Midoriya Izuku, his name was? If you don't let me go _now_ , I can't promise I won't track him down later and take him with me when I die," he says. Sure, Ace IS Izuku but Aizawa doesn't know that. 

Aizawa goes feral because this is Ace, an obviously suicidal teen, but Izuku is ALSO _his_ student and he just goes into protective papa bear mode, like "I _told_ you not to involve him in this kind of business!

\-----------

what if ace is tryna agitate aizawa into killing him and he just starts taunting him with details of his captivity with the geikkeiju, at the same time, letting out his frustrations at himself for being so weak in the first place

like, "Yeah, Midoriya screamed so much under Fury's quirk himself, you know? If even someone like me is scared of it, imagine how that _quirkless nobody_ dealt with it. I'm surprised he didn't die under it, weak as he is"


End file.
